A vertical semiconductor device, in which accelerated ions such as proton, helium or the like are irradiated initially to a rear surface of a silicon substrate, is known. This achieves a reduction of a reverse recovery time trr of a parasitic diode of the semiconductor device by controlling a carrier lifetime at the turn-off time of the parasitic diode. For example, in the related art, there has been proposed an n channel type MISFET having a super junction structure including an n+ type drain layer, an n type base layer, a p type column layer, a p type base layer, an n+ type source layer, a gate insulating film, a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, a depletion layer relaxation area and a trap level area. In this n channel type MISFET, an interface among the n type base layer and the p type base layer and the p type column layer is a pn junction and forms a parasitic diode (body diode).